


right now i need your hand

by Anonymous



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (loona voice) so what, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, as in just kissing, because tyunie babie, no beta we die like men, yes i'm still neglecting my two txt wips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: taehyun hated how he couldn't hold beomgyu's hand, couldn't kiss his lips, couldn't confess his love whenever he wanted. he hated how he could only do it when no one was looking.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114
Collections: Anonymous





	right now i need your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryjun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjun/gifts).



> long story short, i was reading fics in another site/language and got inspired. so i am, once again, ignoring all my other wips and writing something short.  
> for the person i'm gifting this for: hi! don't know if you remember when i made a "post" requesting prompts/idea, you commented that you'd love to see more taegyu but would read anything by me (honoured you said that btw i went soft at that) therefore!! i saved your comment for when i ended up writing anything taegyu related, i'd gift to you as i gifted other fics to other people who also commented on that "post" and so, well, here i am! you had also said 'perhaps a royal au' but i wasn't feeling a royal au and it was just a perhaps sooooooooo.... i hope you'll like it either way because it's still taegyu hihi  
> [🎨](https://artistpaletteanon.carrd.co)

“you’re biting on your nails again.”

taehyun jumped a bit on his seat, turning to stare at the voice’s owner. choi beomgyu. his heart skipped a beat when his eyes met the older’s, deep down wanting to avert from them. but he couldn’t, those eyes were always so captivating and welcoming, he’d stare at them forever if he could. “sorry. i guess i’m anxious.”

“don’t apologize, i understand”, the other said with his sweet, low tone. his hand came closer to taehyun’s now lowered fist and he wished beomgyu would hold it. but they were inside the radio club room, with everyone else getting ready for the broadcast in a few minutes.

 _too many witnesses_ , they thought at the same, communicating by sharing silent glares. they both were close but not as close as they wanted, and they knew that regardless of what _they_ wanted, they couldn’t get too intimate right now. _shouldn’t_. because they were too far from each other in _their_ perspective, but for others, they were about to cross a line of what was normal and what was seen as weird, for two boys.

so, instead of taking his hand on his own, he carefully bruised his pinky onto the back of taehyun’s hand. “you’ll do great. don’t think much about it.”

“that’s easy for you to say, sunbae. you do this for over a year now but it’s my first time.”

beomgyu visibly tried not to frown at the honorific choice and the formality in his tone. it was polite but too foreign for him and didn’t like that. but it wasn’t like taehyun could be as casual as he usually was. too many witnesses. too many ears. “there’s a first for everything. i once had my first broadcast too, and i understand the nervousness before the show. i still get some of it after all this time, too.”

“no way.”

“ _yes way_! every time i’m alone in the booth, it hits me. it’s just less intense, but it’s nothing to worry too much”, he assured with a smile. “you’ll do great, taehyun-ah. trust hyung.”

the pinky was still caressing his skin, but now it was also shyly interlacing with some of the younger’s fingers as well. god, how much he wanted to be held by the other, have his hair petted, have his lips on his own--

“taehyun-ah! five minutes!”, they heard one of the girls in charge of the audio remind him. they immediately moved away from each other because, oh right, they’re still around many people.

people who wouldn’t think twice before start whispering things about them, who were already observing the scene with crooked glares. taehyun hated how much aware of _everything_ he was. “thank you, sunbae. i’ll get ready”, he nodded to the girl, moving towards the booth. but not before giving beomgyu _a look_.

he didn’t have to turn around to know the other had understood.

“i told you would do well”, beomgyu said in between kisses, breath a little off. they were still in the club classroom, giving the others a dumb excuse none of them remembered now so that they could be alone. 

the younger had his arms around the other’s neck, sitting on his lap as both were on a chair at the corner of the room. not exactly the ideal place to kiss your boyfriend senseless, but it was what they could do. if someone got in they could hide fast before getting seen, and it wasn’t a room many had access either way. it was safe.

taehyun giggled at those words. “well, of course. i learnt from the best.”

“no, you didn’t”, he refuted. “i didn’t teach you anything, you’re good with words and have a clear pronunciation.”

“i didn’t say that _you_ are the best.”

that earned him a pout, beomgyu looked at him as he was a beaten up puppy. he was so exaggerating his expression and it made taehyun laugh more.

“oh no, did i hurt your feelings?”, he said casually in a teasing tone. “sorry, hyung-ah.”

immediately, the older smirked at him. “i love when you call me hyung-ah.”

“i know, hyung-ah”, he said informally with a quiet tone as he moved closer, claiming his lips once again. beomgyu didn’t take his time to hold the younger’s hip tighter, kissing him fervently. taehyun left a whine at that, to which he took as his cue to deepen the kiss. he let him, one of his hands moving to his boyfriend’s blond hair and resting it there.

they stayed like that for a while, lips on each other’s lips, until beomgyu decided to attack the younger’s neck, lowering his collar. it obviously made taehyun react, leaving a satisfied moan.

he had missed this intimacy, and he was sure that his boyfriend did too. they were both closeted and too afraid of the reaction of the outside world. they didn’t even have the courage to hold hands outside that room, and sometimes not even inside it, when there was a companion with the couple. they didn’t dare to go to each other’s houses too much because they both had a couple of siblings and it would be suspicious for them to _‘study’_ together considering they were in different years. and even when they did hang out at the other’s place, they would be always too afraid to do more than some cuddling, hiding their entranced hands, and _maybe_ sharing some small kisses here and there.

no, they didn’t have many places where they felt safe to show how much they loved each other, and they could only text and share looks every day, praying for an opportunity to be together like this.

to be able to touch him and tell him all that he feels without _fear_.

“hyung”, he said quietly, catching the other’s attention back to his face. “i love you, hyung. i love you a lot, i love you so much.”

beomgyu smiled at him, giving a quick peck on his lips and then resting his forehead on the younger’s. “i love you too.”

“i wish i could tell you that every day. every time. i love you, love you, love you.”

the older took a quiet breath at that, smiling at him, but not his usual bright one. it was a sad one. “i wish so too. but even if i can’t, never forget that i love you so much. the most. i love you, kang taehyun.”

“and i love you, choi beomgyu”, taehyun told him, cupping his cheek and kissing him once again.

he hated that he couldn’t be like this whenever he wanted, whenever _they_ wanted. but once no one was looking at the two of them, they would try not to think about it and enjoy each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> was gna end it with a hoobae of theirs entering and them almost getting caught but then i decided. to not ruin their moment. this is sad enough


End file.
